Stopping Tides of Steel
by LemonDrops334
Summary: It's a weird name, I know. A collaboration between LunaWarriorWolf and I. It's about two owls that learn of terrible plans.


**This is a collaboration between LunaWarriorWolf and I, so I hope you enjoy!** **I wrote this one!:**

Sardonyx ruffled her red wings. The Kingdom of Ambala seemed to be full of owls, just none of them liked her.

She took off from her hollow in a fir tree, it was almost First Light, and she needed to hunt.

The trees were thick here, and deep hoots could be heard throughout. However, the small scuttling of a mouse caught her attention.

After a successful hunt, she did zig-zags through the trees, swirls and loops.

Ambala was so boring! There was nothing to do. She had a nestmaid, named Heidi, but she was nothing like the stories of Ms. P.

Her lower ear suddenly caught a hushed hoot of a Great Grey.

Curious, she followed the sound. Due to her small size, she easily slipped onto a small branch outside the hollow of the Great Grey.

She wilfed to fit in with the branch, and found herself trying to stay that way.

"Thank you for meeting me here," the familiar ting of a Boreal whispered.

"Of course, we need to organize our current plans," The deep hoot of the Great Grey responded.

"It would be better to do this on a mouse, my mind always works better with something for my gizzard to grind." the Boreal answered.

"Of course. Let us go." The voice approached Sardonyx.

She stayed wilfed, trusting the branch to keep her hidden.

She closed her eyes as they flew past her, seeing her as a chunk of the tree.

When the coast was clear, she opened her eyes. _Something not right is happening… And there is nothing I can do about it!_

Her mind was muddled on her way back to the lonely hollow.

Heidi was cleaning up some of the last daily mites as she flew in.

"Sadie, I want to go on vacation with my sister. Her husband and her just had 5 eggs." Heidi turned her sightless rosy head towards her.

"Heidi, you can't go! What will I do without you?" Sardonyx exclaimed.

"You'll do fine. There are plenty of owls that can live without us nestmaids. You can do the same without me. I'll be off tomorrow morning." Heidi said.

Sardonyx groaned internally. She wanted Heidi to go have fun, and she didn't want to seem like she cared.

She settled down in her scratchy nest. Her mind was as full as her gizzard, and both were grinding.

Finally, sleep rose up to meet her as the sun began it's climb.

 **LunaWarriorWolf wrote this!:**

"Mishka! No flying yet! You barely learned how last moon!"

Mishka clacked her beak disapprovingly.

"Maybe if you let me practice more I would learn faster!!"

Her mother gasped. "Don't talk back to me like that! Do you know how hard your father fought to keep the peace of the Great Tree!? He fought alongside Soren, you know!"

"YES I KNOW MOM! Not like you told me a gazillion times already! And with the boredom I'm facing I wish we were still fighting!"

Mishka spread her wings and flew out of the tree, fuming at anyone in her way.

She was not exactly the best stealth flyer, due to her pale plumage and patterns but she was silent.

Beating her wings at the sky in front of her she huffed and watched as the soldiers of Ga'hoole trained above the ocean in the last rays of sun. Dipping and diving with the waves. She glared as one of them dropped their training stick and had to dive after it.

Tearing her gaze away, she wished that she could be one of the owls training. Even the stupid one who dropped their stick. Turning, she faced the wind and flew back to her family's hollow in the tree.

Don't get her wrong, it was beautiful there. It was perfect. Too perfect. Call her an adrenaline junkie, but she loved the action and energy of a good battle. But at some times, she wished that something happened more often. Most of the time actually.

Some way or another, she was going to escape from this perfect hell.

Some way or another, she was going to run away.

 **There we go! So we will be switching off on chapters, so next is LunaWarriorWolf!**


End file.
